World is Mine
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: My very own prince in the world! Realize that, look, look! Our hands are empty! Reticent, blunt, and extremely dense prince, come on, why! Just notice it soon! Will you please? I'm begging you here. Come on, Natsu. When will you notice? I really, really like you!


**Inspired by the song sung by Hatsune Miku, of course! **

** My, my, another story? In one day?! I'm on a roll~! I had lots of fun typing this out, and singing quietly along with the song while doing it too, of course! I'm not sure how long it will be...but a few more chapters, anyway! **

** I really want some ice cream now...Sadly, I have none...**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's attributed characters or Hatsune Miku or the song 'World is Mine'! No matter how much I love them all!**

** Oh, and,**

** Enjoy~! **

Chapter One

Princess, Princess

* * *

_{The number one princess in the world, _

_so know how to treat me that way, okay?}_

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia sighed and kicked her legs back and forth. Her chocolate orbs wandered over to the pink-headed boy who was supposedly taking her out for a treat today. Well, at least he was paying, anyway. It's not like they were on a date, and she definitely didn't wish they were! No way! It wasn't like she _like-liked _him or anything! Not at all! Not one bit!

Of course, she didn't notice the small smile on her face when he laughed at something the ice cream clerk said as he handed Natsu the ice cream she had wanted. He had the best smile, and his laugh was contagious, she decided. This was the boy she knew and lov-

Hold up! Not that train of thought again! Because she definitely didn't _like _him like _that_!

Never!

Natsu grinned widely at her and handed her the cone filled with ice cream. She smiled charmingly at him. "Thank you."

He patted her head. "It's no problem, Luce."

She pointed to him with her empty hand as she licked her ice cream. "Where is yours?" she questioned.

Natsu shook his head. "I don't really like sweet things, remember?"

Lucy blushed. Of course she remembered! Duh! Who wouldn't? So...why had she forgotten that simple fact all of a sudden? He was her best friend! Besides Levy, anyway.

Her brain always got so jumbled when he was around.

Natsu winked at her and she felt as if her heart was about to pop out of her chest. "Come on Lucy! Let's go get some _actual _food now! I'm starving!"

She was about to retort that there was no way he could actually be starving when she remembered this was _Natsu. _Most likely, he was speaking the truth. And, he just looked _too cute _like that.

She blushed again and nodded her head, resorting to desperately licking her ice cream to try and cool down her heated face. Natsu grinned at her before taking off, leaving her to follow behind him.

A short time later, they were seated outside, as people were very wary of Natsu and his destructive ways, waiting for his order. Lucy licked the second scoop of her ice cream, which happened to be chocolate, as she watched Natsu across the table.

It was a beautiful day out in Magnolia. The sun was shining, there were a few puffy clouds floating up in the vast blue sky, and the temperature was just right. Lucy liked days like this, but right now, she was too busy enjoying listening to Natsu, who was telling some crazy story about he and Happy's latest fishing expedition.

Okay, you know how she said she didn't _'like' _him before? Well, that was a total lie. She really, _really _liked him. Like, she was maybe even in _love _with the Dragon Slayer. And she wasn't fooling herself or anyone else when she said she didn't. Except maybe Natsu, because he seemed to far surpass the normal density of boys when it came to the subject of love.

Joy.

* * *

_{First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual}_

* * *

Anyway, she decided that she would try to catch his attention, get him to really _notice _her. That's why she had had Cancer do her hair a little differently that morning. It fell loosely around her shoulders and back, curled in a pretty way.

Lucy smiled sweetly and flipped her hair. He wasn't paying attention, instead using wide-range hand motions to try and indicate the size of the fish Happy had apparently caught. So she tried again, with a bit more gusto this time.

Still nothing.

She flipped her blonde hair again.

Not. A. Thing.

Other guys were certainly noticing her, though. Ever since she had stepped out of her humble abode that morning. However, Lucy never seemed to even take notice of their gawking and staring, and...drooling, because she was too busy trying to catch Natsu's attention.

Lucy was growing seriously irritated at this point. How many times had she flipped her hair? Lots. But Natsu still hadn't noticed. Maybe if she did it repeatedly? Well, it was worth a shot.

So Lucy flipped her hair over her shoulder several times, right after the other. And, by George, it really did catch Natsu's attention.

"Lucy..." he began, and she leaned in just a bit, wondering what he would say. "...is there a bug bothering you or something?"

She fell flat on her face, hitting it on the table they were sitting at.

And to add insult to injury, someone _else _decided to compliment her.

"Lucy-sama!" Loke cried, suddenly appearing from his gate and dropping to one knee. "You look absolutely stunning today! You shine brighter than any star! And your hair-"

"Forced closure!"

* * *

_{Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly_

_do I make myself clear?}_

* * *

Natsu looked at his partner in concern. "Lucy...are you alright? You fell flat on your face there a moment ago...do you need to go home?"

Lucy sat there for a second, her bangs hiding her eyes. Then...

"LUCY-KICK!"

And Natsu got a brilliant view of Lucy's wedged boots as one came flying toward his face.

* * *

_{Third thing, for every single word I say, reply with three words}_

* * *

"Ow! Lucy! What was that for?!" Natsu groaned, rubbing his throbbing cheek.

Said girl huffed. She was looking for an 'I'm sorry, Luce', but _no. _

And so, Lucy abruptly turned on her heel and headed for home. That was _not _how she expected it to go. At all. She sighed and kicked a stray stone into the canal.

"Be careful, Lucy-chan!" one of the men in the boat yelled out to her. "That's dangerous!"

He was referring to her walking along the edge of the canal channel, something she did often, and yet, their warnings always brought a smile to her face.

"I'll be alright!" she called back, waving a hand.

* * *

_{If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!}_

* * *

Honestly, she felt like she needed to be reimbursed for her time. What a waste.

"Lucy! Wait up!"

She huffed once more as she heard his voice and footsteps running after her. She turned around, ready to admonish him and tell him not to bother her anymore that day, when she saw the ice cream cone in his hand.

Natsu finally caught up to her and handed her the cone. "I-I'm not sure what I did wrong, but, I'm sorry." he gave her a wobbly smile, and she knew it was because he was afraid of receiving another 'Lucy-Kick!'.

Lucy smiled at him. "It's alright. Oh, and Natsu?"

He looked down at her. "Yeah?"

She blushed a bit. "Thanks."

* * *

**And that's the first chapter~! **

** Please follow, favorite, and review~! It would make me extremely happy, and also it would help with my lack of ice cream! **

** No, really. It's seriously hot outside today. Whew. **

** Bye, bye for now~! **

** - Sonata-chan **


End file.
